Faded yet Fashionable
by Mushed Peas
Summary: Ten years ago Sora moved away from Destiny Island. Seventeen year old Riku is now the most popular guy in school, what happens when Sora moves back. Will Riku choose his old life or his new life. Pairings: RK, RS
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I guess I kinda gave up on my other fanfic since I got bored with it.

Riku: I shall forever be snared on the hook of the dispirited beings

sweatdrop You've been reading Shakespeare again...

Riku: Yep.. --;

Any way, Riku will be a little shaky in this story, but he might end up happy if he takes the right path.

Riku: raises eyebrow And that would be....

grin and winks You'll see... Okay all Sora fan-girls, If you are desperately in love with Sora, then I tell you to read this with your own consent.If you don't like it then don't flame me! Your flames will help fuel my pit of revenge. I'm also making Kairi a bitch...sry.. Anyway, I guess thats it for now.. I'll add more at the end....

Also:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Phone calls

Flashbacks

Sound

((Author Notes or A/N))

Welp thats it for now...ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Faded yet fashionable**

Chapter 1

"Come on 'ku! Lets go!" a small chestnut haired kid yelled, while pulling on Riku's arm. Seven year old Riku yawned and looked at the six year old boy.

"Sora! Can't I be you for a min?" He asked. Sora grinned. Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora's grin was very manic at the moment.

"Sora what are you plani–AH!" Before Riku could finish questioning Sora, he was underwater and glared up to the small boy.

Sora leaned down and looked at Riku. "Are you awake yet?" he asked. Riku splashed the now laughing boy and swam over to the latter to the small island. He climbed up and sat on the paupo tree, pouting. Sora walked over and frowned.

"Riku, are you mad at me?" Sora asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. Riku looked down and almost 'Awwed' but quickly caught his action. Riku shook his head and smiled at Sora.

Sora grinned and sat next to Riku. They stayed like that for some time. Riku would occasionally look over at Sora, to see him open his mouth to say something, hesitating, then closing his mouth again.

"Sora, is something wrong?" He asked. Sora turned to him. "Riku..." His eyes started to tear up. Riku grabbed Sora into a hug.

"Whats wrong? You cant tell me anything!" Riku said while rubbing Sora's back.

"Riku..." Sora began.

"Yes?" Riku asked.

"I didn't want to tell you this but...." Sora bit his lip then answered. "My family and I are...moving to Haven City..." Riku's eyes widened and he let go of Sora standing up, and backing away....

Sora looked down, eyes being shadowed by his bangs. "I knew I shouldn't tell you...." and then he disappeared.

Beep beep beep

Seventeen year old Riku sat up in bed and yawn. He looked at his clock which read "6:01". He sighed an turned it off and went to go get ready.

Yet anouther day in the life of Riku Siou's life. He was the best athlete in all the things he's done, he is the most popular guy, he has the most popular girl, Kairi, as a girlfriend. His life seemed perfected yet he felt like something was missing.

Riku turned off the shower and got dress in a pair of jeans, a dark blue button up shirt, and a silver necklace with a paupo on it. He walked down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table watching his mom. His mother's name was Alexandria, but everyone called her Alex. She had light blond hair and the same emerald eyes as Riku. She was about 32 at the time, since she had Riku when she was 15. His real father never married his mom, but he had met Sephiroth a couple times. ((A/N: ))

"Morning mom..." He said, yawning again. He sat down at the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Morinin' hun," She said to him. She flipped anouther pancake. "Can you go turn on the news and tell me if anything has happened."

Riku nodded and walked out to the living room. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the television, turning to channel 7. The scene was amazing. A building was in flames and a uniformed man, about 22 was pointing out orders to firefighters and other soldiers. He had many metals and it looked very familiar.

A blond haired reporter come onto the screen. "This is Judy Andrews, reporting from Haven city," She said. 'Haven City...why do I know that name?'

"Mom, hurry get I here!" He yelled torward the kitchen. Alex came in carrying two plates with pancakes. She sat down next to him and watched.

"So far the bombing has spread to about five buildings," She began. "There have been 30 casualties, 15 injured."

Alex gasped. A man walked up to Judy and gave her a list. "Here is the list of the people who've died so far. ((If a name I say is someone you know , alive or dead, then please do not sew or flame me, this is only coincidental.)) Stanley O'Riley, Suzanne Smith, Sarah and Christopher Everheart..." After that name everything went blank in Riku and Alex's minds.

"Isn't that?" Riku asked Alex.

"It can't be them...there isn't any way it can be them..." Alex was talking to herself, her hand shaking. They looked back at the television, and listened to the rest of the names, hoping that Sora and Sei, Sora's older brother, weren't on the list. When she finished reading them she looked back to the camera. "We have the son of two of the people with us today, helping put out the fire. Lets see what Sei has to say.."

Alex covered her face. "It was them..." Riku was too shocked to do anything. Cry... No, Laugh...Hell No, Scream his head off....eh sounds good, naw... Riku looked back to the television. The reporter and the camera man had walked over the man I the uniform. "Sei! How do you feel abou-"Before she could finish Sei cut her off.

"Can't you see we're busy here?!" He yelled at her. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Sora! Where the hell are you?! Over" He said in. A response came in but it was a little fuzzy.

"It took us a while to load the water tanks on the planes. We should be over you in 10 seconds. Over," Sora said.

"Roger, Over and out Sora." Sei put it away and looked up. Sure enough about two planes flew over the buildings. They each had huge metal tanks attached to the bottoms. The tanks opened and water flooded the area. Everyone got soaked.

"We're heading back Sei, Over." Sora said through the radio. Sei sighed and wiped off his forehead with his sleeve, which really didn't do any good since he was throughly soaked.

"Thanks for the bath Sora.." Sei said. He put it away and walked over to his squad of soaked soldiers.

The camera turned back to Judy. "That is supposedly the last of the fire. More information will be presented soon. Back to you Dick..."

Riku turned the television off and looked at his mother. "I knew that the Haven kids all went to military school, but I didn't know they were enlisted." Riku said to her.

Alex nodded. "They passed a law there that children who went through the academy for at least five years, had to enlist to stay in the school. Speaking of school...you should get going..."

Riku opened his mouth to interject when she cut him off. "I'll tell you if anything has happened okay?" Riku sighed and nodded, standing up.

He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the house. Almost instantly he saw the Everheart house. It was right across the street from his. It looked perfect, maybe for the chipped paint here and there, and from Sora's bedroom there was the best view of the ocean. He hadn't been in Sora's house since the day the Everhearts moved away. They still owned it, because they planned on moving back when Mr. Everheart had gotten a job closer to Destiny Island. Its been 10 years since Sora left. He had given up hope 5 years ago.

His hope was coming back....

Riku: o--o poor, poor Sora....

Aw Riku, you'll get to see Sora soon...Eep covers mouth

Riku: Really! Okay!

--; okay everyone, you got a glimpse of whats to happen in chapter 2. I know its short and it sucks, I'll try to make it longer by the time I post the second chapter. Oh and don't worry, I've already written about 5 chapters, that I might rewrite. See ya! Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! Riku, you know what to do.

Riku: See the little button down there! It wants some turkey! If you click it then it'll be happy! Please R&R puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

sniff I actually got reviews! I'm so happy! YOU PEOPLE ROCK MY SOCKS! Though at the moment I'm bare foot, Lol

Riku: Please ignore her if she says weird things....She's kinda low on sugar....

cry Yes theres nothing in this damn house thats considered sweet, except nasty cookies, though I'm not taking my chances! sigh Okay, lets get started! Riku, will you do the honors?

Riku: Ahem, Katie does not own Kingdom Hearts...

Actually I do, but I don't own Square and Disney....

Riku: Also all flames will be used to make smores...

Yum....

Riku: rolls eyes Okay lets get this party st-

HEY! Thats my line!

Riku: Fine! W/E!

grins LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Oh yes, the only way to write this chapter is to tell you right now that Sora is a girl....but Riku doesn't know that, and he still thinks Sora is a guy, if you can tell if Riku's flashbacks.

Riku: clueless What did you say? I wasn't listening....

sigh idiot...

**Faded yet fashionable**

Chapter 2

Sei paced the floor of his dorm at the military academy. "How could this have happened?! Gawh, when I find out who did this, I'll...I'll..." Hey was muttering. He had brown hair that was to about the top of his ears. He had blue/green eyes and was about a head taller than Riku. ((A/N Though Riku and Sei don't know that yet...)) He had a good build and was in the Navy division of the school. At the moment he was wearing a dark green uniform.

"Sei, just calm down... We'll find out.... I hope...," A girl said from the bed. She was very short for the age of 16, about 5' 5". She had relatively long brown hair that was pulled back into a band, a couple strands escaping into her face. She also had amazing sky blue eyes. She was in the Air Force Division and had on a green uniform also.

"Sora! How can I calm down when someone out there took the lives of our parents, and 28 other people, and he hasn't been brought to justice?!" He yelled slamming his fist against the wall.

"Look, taking your anger out on the wall isn't going to help us find him! Now come here!" She said to him, patting a spot next to her.

Sei rolled his eyes and walked over. "Okay, Sora, what are you planning?" Sora tapped her chin.

"Is their anyone who hate the guts of dad or mom?" She asked him.

Sei shook his head. "No...I.."

Flashback

"I'm sorry Ansem, but I'm married with two kids! I don't love you anymore," Sarah said to a silver haired man, with tan skin, and abnormal orange eyes.

"But Sarah! Don't you remember walks on the beach, nights in the town?" Ansem asked.

Sarah nodded. "I remember Ansem, but that was before I divorced you and married Chris! That was 11 years ago!"

Ansem scowled. "What does Chris have that I don't have?!" He snarled.

"A heart Ansem! And the ability to move on! I'd advice you to learn how to move on also!" She said slamming the door in his face.

Ansem glared at the door and spun around heading down the steps of the apartment complex. Sei and Sora were walking up to the house, for the weekend. While they passed him, they heard him muttering. "If I can't have you, no one can..." He turned and looked at the two. " You would've been mine!" He snarled as he walked out.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Who stuck a fork up his butt?" She said and continued up. Sei on the other hand stayed and watched the man leave.

"Why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...." He muttered, turning and following Sora up.

End of Flashback

"Ansem!" Sei exclaimed. "He did it! I know he did!" Sora raised an eyebrow an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked. Sei looked at her, a look of determination in his eyes.

"You know the guy we passed in the hallway, with the anger management problems?" He said, in a way for her to understand.

"Oooooh yeah! But one problem Sei! We don't know where he is?!" She exclaimed. Sei shook his head.

"He was heading for Haven airport, so why don't we just go there and find out where he went!" He suggested. Sora tapped her chin in thought.

"But if we find out where he went, are we going after him?" she asked him. He nodded. "But we can't Sei! I still have 6 more years in the academy!" She said.

Sei shrugged. "Well I am your legal guardian now. And I am already out of college, well almost but I'll just drop out my last year. You can go to a school there till we get him, then we'll come back."

Sora thought about this. "Okay, lets give it a shot! When are we leaving?" She asked. Sei stood up and grabbed her uniform jacket, tossing it to her.

"Now!" he said with a grin. She smiled and followed him out of the room. "Oh yeah, Sora? Do you still have the keys to your jet?" Her smile grew, and she patted her pocket, a jingling could be heard. "Good, lets go..."

They had gotten to the airport and they walk up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Hello! My name's Stacie. How can I help you?" She asked. Sei nodded.

"Yes, we'd like to know if anyone named 'Ansem' used any of the planes and we'd also like to know where he went." Stacie smiled and nodded, turning to her computer.

"Now lets see, Ansem right?" Sei nodded. "Okay...Ansem....Ansem....AHA! Here it is...It said he left on one of our flights yesterday at 3pm, and he headed for Destiny Islands."

"What?!" They both said at the same time. Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" They nodded.

"Thank you..." Sora said, as they walked past and headed through security. When they made it through, they got to a door that said 'Pilots and runway workers only' Sora pushed through, followed by Sei. They came face to face with two guards.

"Hey! This is only for pilots and runway workers, get out off here!" One of the guards said. Sora pulled out her piloting license.

"I'm from the Haven air force and one of my planes is down there. He's with me.." She said jerking a finger back at Sei.

The other guard looked at it and handed it back to her. "Okay, you both can go!" He said. The guards both stood aside and let them pass. They got down to the runway and headed for the jet. It was gray and had a blue stripe running down the sides, and just to add a little touch, Sora painted on a gold crown, like the silver one Riku had giver her as a goodbye present.

She opened the top and got into the front seat, Sei in the back. "Ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded, and she started it up, drove down the runway, and flew out of Haven City.

Well I guess this one is a wee bit shorter, but still, you got to see who the villain is in the story! ANSEM!

Riku: shudder Don't say that name!

ANSEM, ANSEM, ANSEM, ANSEM!!

Riku: SHUDDUP!

Heh, sry! Well, here's chapter 2. I guess I was wrong about Riku seeing Sora again in this chapter, but most likely in chapter 3 we'll get um in the same place. So Riku, do the honors please!

Riku: Ahem, please click the button down at the bottom and I'll give you each a picture of Ansem, in his boxers! R & R people! I'm out!

See ya everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so bored

Riku:I don't blame you...

-sniff- Riku...

Riku: What'd I say?!

-glomps him- Your being nice to me!

Riku: Okay w/e! Katie does not own any KH related characters in this story, but she does own made-ups like Alex and Sei!

-sigh- Lets just start...I ain't in the best mood..- pouting 'cause Riku pushed her off-

Riku: Why? -clueless-

JUST ROLL IT!

3

2

1

Faded yet Fasionable (( A/N Yes I spelled Fastionable wrong! To late to fix it now!))  
Chapter 4

Sora sighed and glared back at her brother. He had fallen asleep over an hour ago, leaving her to navigate silently. "I really hate you at times!" she muttered more to herself than Sei. His reaction to that was a quarter turn and a light snore.

She had put the plane on auto piolet and was looking out the window. She was so desprate for something to do, she was playing 'I Spy' with herself. "I spy, with my little eye, something.....white!" She muttered. "A cloud... Right! I spy with my little eye something that is a nimbus!....A nimbus.....Argh..." She turned back to the front and sat back, closing her eyes to relax, but not falling asleep.

A annoying ring snapped her out of her little 'fantasy land' and back to realty. She turned to the back of the small cabin and grabbed Sei's jacket. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a red cellphone. She clicked the talk button and held it up to her ear.  
"Hello?" She asked. She heard the woman on the other end squeal.

_Hello Sora! Its me Alex! _The woman said on the other end. _I can't believe how much your voice has changed! How is everything? Is your favorite color still blue? I forgot to ask what your favorite animal was before you left, so what is it? And do you need a ride from the airport?_ Alex asked.

Sora was in shock about how fast Alex was talking. She shook her head and awnsered. "Um, everythings peachy, chocobo, Red, and no thanks."

_Your favorite color is Chocobo? And I won't take no as an awnser!_

Sora sighed. "Alex, we don't need a ride! We don't want to take any favors! Besides Sei and I need to talk...alone..." She said.

Sora heard a grumble on the other line. _Ooooo please, I really want to see you and Sei! And why are you coming back anyway? I would think you would want to stay in the city to help clear the debries._

Sora laughed nervously 'Oh god, I can't tell her about Ansem...Ah think of something to change the on...er...AHA!' Sora cleared her throught. "Whats with all the questions?" Sora asked.

_Your changing the subject Sora....I can tell when someone lies....I have a son! _'Damn...' Sora cursed/thought. _But I'll respect your privacy and stop snooping...For a price..._

Sora gulped. "What?" She heard a laugh.

_We get to pick you up at the airport.. _Alex said. Even though they were miles apart Sora could tell she was smirking. If Sora's back hadn't been supported by her chair, she would have fallen down anime style. What she did do though, was lose control of the plane for a secound.

The plane went into a nose dive, Sora yelped and pulled back on the controls. Suprisingly, Sei didn't wake up.

_Sora! Are you two okay? _Sora shook her head.

"Just a little jumpy..." She awnsered. She heard Alex laughed. "Okay, fine. Its a deal.."

_Yay! Okay, we'll be there at about 6pm, is that okay? _Alex asked. Sora sighed.

"Perfect," She awnsered. "Good-bye Alex."

_See ya soon Sora! -_click-  
Sora sighed and turned off the phone and tossed it back to Sei, hitting him in the head. He didn't even wake up. Sora growled. "DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!"

Yes this is part 2 to the original chapter 3. Its the shorter of the 3 parts to it so,, yeah..

Riku: Remember to R&R or I'll kick your ass....

Oo....um yeah what he said.....

Riku: See ya! -runs off-

Uh..Bye...-scoots off screen-


	4. HELP

Wow...I haven't updated in...years...

Well people..I have a small problem..

Riku-Big Problem

... Yes, well.. I...am stuck. I have lost all my idea's over the years...so..if someone could give me an idea.

I also have a few votes I need.

1) I would like Sora better as a guy.

A) yes

B)no

2)I should replace Ansem with Xemnas?

A) Yes

B) No

3) Cloud would be better than Sei?

A) Yes

B) No

4) Riku's brother or bestfriend is Leon?

A) Brother

B) Best Friend

So...HELP ME PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, your all probably going to be pissed off with me...but I'm going to rewrite. I think I'll keep Sei as the brother but Cloud will be a friend of Riku's and lover of Leon's at school. Sora will now be a guy...yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi...Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And I'll tell you whenever I have rewritten. Tune into my other story 'Tommarow's Memories' for the sake of poor Cloudie.

Cloud-Pity Me...

Anyway...Tata for now.


End file.
